villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Clayton
John Clayton is the main villain from the movie, Tarzan. He's a brutal hunter and poacher usually employed by more powerful villains during the major villain wars. Ironically enough, he shares the original Tarzan character's birth name, John Clayton III. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Clayton and Eugena Waltham were born to a pair of British aristocrats in London. Their father, Jay, was a hunter of big game, and their mother, Heather, was CEO of the massive Waltham Corporation. Waltham Corporation was very successful, that is, until MARS Industries rose, run by Aaron McCullen, father of James McCullen, who you may know today as Destro. Waltham and MARS Industries had a bitter rivalry. In the end, MARS proved to sell superior products, and Waltham Corporation was bordering bankruptcy. Only one thing could save them, a buisness tycoon; Anthony Valmont, who offered to buy the company for a massive sum of money. Reluctantly, the Walthams signed it over. Anthony changed it and rebuilt it into the far more successful Valmont Industries, much to the Walthams' shame. After Anthony's passing, his son, Hector, took the company, slowly molding it into a more secretive syndicate he dubbed "The Dark Hand." The money from the sale would only pay the bills for so long. The Waltham family had to find a new way to bring in money. Jay ultimately suggested killing and capturing animals, taking Eugena and Clayton under his wing. Clayton, Jay, and Eugena eventually hunted and (not always legally) made millions off of the animals they captured and killed. Through this experience, the Walthams not only rose back to the financial to tier, but bonded as a family. They learned only family could stand by you in the hardest of times. Eugena eventually had enough hunting and retired in wealth. Clayton, however, adored the hunt. He was like an addict, only happy when chasing animals. He invited Eugena for hunts on countless occasions, but she turned most of them down. She ultimately decided to humor her brother and join him one day, much to his delight. In the midst of what started a hunt for antelope, a pack of hungry tigers attacked. One pinned Eugena to the ground. Clayton thought fast, and lit several matches, starting an enormous fire, killing all but the one, youngest tiger. Clayton saved Eugena, and she vowed to never let anyone hurt him... Vs Tzekel-Khan Word reaches Frollo of a powerful Aztec sorcerer that could interrupt his plans; accordingly, he has his right-hand man, Ratcliffe, hire the two hunters, Clayton and McLeach, to deal with the sorcerer. They set out, reaching the city of El Dorado. There, Khan's magic awakes the mighty stone jaguar. Clayton attacks the jaguar, shooting it with his guns, but such efforts prove futile. He then tries to attack Khan from behind while McLeach distracts the jaguar. Armed with his machete, he prepares to give the killing blow, but Khan uses his magic to entangle Clayton in vines. Clayton hacks at the vines, but doesn't pay attention to the vine that has coiled around his neck. Having cut all but this one vine, Clayton falls to his death, hanging himself as Khan looks on. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Resurrection In exchange for her help in battling Khan, Hades agrees to ressurect Clayton for his sister, Lady Waltham. He is now, once again, on the hunt. Disney Villains War With McLeach having defeated Scar earlier in the war, Clayton makes a promise to bag the tiger, Shere Khan. He makes his way into the jungle, only for Khan to pounce first. Clayton is then helpless as Khan rips through his gun. He draws his machete, but Khan traps him in a thick region of vines. Tangled up, he slices through as many vines as possible but ends up cutting too many. Realizing his mistake at the last second, he falls and hangs himself by accident. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:1999 introductions‏ Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (ACS) in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Vs Jafar